


Pressed Against the Barrel of his Gun

by dropdeaddeadass



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Reader, Bratting, Breeding Kink, CEO Thomas Shelby, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dom Thomas Shelby, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, John Shelby Lives, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Use of Safe Words, Vaginal Sex, pussy slapping, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: Recently after being married, your husband Thomas Shelby is pulled away to gory, bloody business. It's ruined your honeymoon and you plan to show Tommy how angry you are.
Relationships: Thomas Shelby/Original Female Character, Thomas Shelby/Reader, Thomas Shelby/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Pressed Against the Barrel of his Gun

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr who wanted something with tommy shelby!  
> i'll be honest i'm only a little way through s2 so if some details seem off thats why lmao
> 
> hope you enjoy! this is my first fic outside of the hp universe lol  
> if you'd like to request anything, feel free to message me on tumblr @ dropdeaddeadass :)

You knew what it meant to be a mobsters wife when you first started dating Tommy, you knew that he'd be away most nights and on the rare occasion would he curl up in bed next to you. Part of you was still naïve, that Tommy would be home for a fancy meal every Saturday and he'd have more time away from work. 

One thing you really were naïve about was the fact that work didn't stop, not even for a wedding. Sure it was pushed aside and the other Shelby boys would deal with it, but the big business was Tommy's work, and of course the police raided them the day they'd all be out. 

The ceremony was grand, everything you wanted. The reception was wild, but Tommy had only stayed long enough to cut the cake and spin you around the floor with his knee wedged between your legs. He'd stalked off whiskey in hand after that. It'd taken you less than five minutes to get his whereabouts out of John and when he'd kept you in the reception hall you knew there was nothing you could do. 

You'd gotten blind drunk, carried to bed by one of the Shelby boys, laid to rest in a tangled wedding dress, lips stained red and face blotchy. You'd been woken up by Polly and Ada, who didn't give up your husbands whereabouts as easy as John did. A quick text to him though and you'd found he fled the fucking country. You preemptively cancelled the honeymoon and had only gotten a 'sorry' text in response from Tommy. 

Weeks had passed and you saw less and less of him. Polly, Ada and Karl came round every Sunday night, sometimes with the other Shelby boys and often times not. You began to stay up later at night, hoping to catch a glimpse of your husband but only caught him once, bloodied and bruised. You'd tended to him, but then you didn't see him for another three days. 

He barely texted you and you made the sly joke to Finn that you couldn't even picture what he looked like or sounded like anymore. You'd expected Finn to relay that information to Tommy, all the siblings did it, but you'd gotten a nasty voice mail from him, telling you to stop your complaining. That voice mail alone told you everything you needed to know, Tommy's been drinking much more than regular. The next morning you'd gotten an apology, but still no promise to see you. 

Which is how you found yourself now, after not seeing him for at least two weeks, yearning for his touch and chatting to your in-laws. Polly sat across from you in the formal living area, a glass of red in her hand. Ada was in the kitchen fixing something for Karl, John and Arthur hung about the fireplace, trying to hide the fact they were smoking indoors. 

You yourself were slightly tipsy, with loose lips. "Y'know, Polly, I thought I'd have a swollen belly by now."

She managed a small smile, nodding. "It doesn't help you're on the drink, Y/N."

"Still! How long has it been? If he was around I could've had a babe by now." You pouted, the wine swirling in your hand. Up by the mantle Arthur sniggered, putting the butt of his cigarette out on the varnish. 

"Tommy'll be proud you've got baby fever 'cos of him. When he's too far gone we _all_ have to listen to him preaching about how he wants to put a baby in you, God, Y/N, we can all pray he comes home soon." You surveyed the room and everyone seemed to nod. 

"He's a lost cause with all that work." You sighed, talking a gulp of wine down your throat, savoring the burn of it. 

"He's not at war, Y/N." Came Ada, knowledgeable, sweet Ada. "He'll figure out eventually that he's needed at home."

You sighed, reclining into the chair whilst the boys said their goodbyes, passing through the room with mud on their feet. "You'll both be sending me a check if I find any more fucking mud in this house!" You cursed, thankful that Ada had stored Karl away in another room. 

"You sound like him when you're angry, y'know." Polly commented, swirling her glass and biting a cracker topped with cheese. "Especially when he was younger, more volatile."

"I'll show him volatile." You mumbled, finished with your drink you stood, only to be pushed back down by Ada, now with Karl perched on her hip. 

"In due time. He's piled all the work onto his shoulders so you don't have to bare the load of it."

"He makes it sound like I'm a trophy wife from suburbia, I've got talents too! He always said I was brilliant in interrogations." Polly came around to fill your glass, topping it up. 

"We've heard. Among other things." The Shelby matriarch smirked, returning to her seat. "Just sit tight, he'll come around. God knows how he's been able to stay away this long. Just don't try and go head to head with him, it'll turn out worse for you."

* * *

It'd been a few days since you'd seen the Shelby's. You'd spent your days with old friends, drinking and eating and spending money you'd inherited. You'd come home in the evening to find an empty house, not even the servants were stirring. In the nighttime you became lonely, no longer angry or exasperated that your husband wasn't returning. You'd tossed and turned in your sleep, slipping a pill for it down your throat and swallowed a heaping of water. Only then would sleep take you. 

You'd woken up, more lonely than you'd fallen asleep. Not even the lingering scent of his aftershave wafted in your bedroom. "Fuck you, Thomas Shelby." You muttered, tearing your pajama's off and wandering about your bedroom naked, pottering around and smashing the things you didn't like. Tommy's prized bottle of cologne? Splattered on the ground. You daintily stepped around the glass, tiptoeing over the rug to the other side of the room. Some valuables you'd never touch, no matter how angry you were. 

From the door frame, came Arthurs voice. "Having fun? Tommy's sent you all sorts of gifts. I was asked to drop them off. I'll tell him you've made a mess."

You turned your head and rolled your eyes, not bothering to cover up. The Shelby family had seen you every which way, most times it was under Tommy, pressed hard against a surface while he took you. "Tell him to order another bottle of that fucking cologne. It stinks the place up."

"I know it's early morning, but have you been drinking, Y/N?" Arthur asked as you fumbled with your underwear and bra, shoddily covering yourself. 

"No. I'm just fucking pissed. What's he gotten me? An apology I'd hope."

"Breakfast foods, some fancy bottles, small, like the one you just broke. Said it had some meaning behind it."

"I'll meet you downstairs. I've still got to put on a pretty face." You stepped into your large walk in closet, hands running along all the expensive fabrics you'd collected while you were with Tommy over the years. "Arthur? You still there? It's early morning but ready a glass for me." You sighed, ripping a tiny black dress off it's hanger, slipping into it with ease. Black leather knee high boots in the corner of your wardrobe called to you, and so you added them to the outfit. In the middle of the walk-in was a great white jewlery case, and the lower the level went the more expensive and decadent the piece was. Nothing caught your eye though so you dismantled the jewelry you had on already save your wedding ring, dumping the left over rings and necklaces in a pile to be sorted out later. 

On your way out of the closet you pulled a long white trench coat, luxury of course, off it's hanger, letting said hanger fall to the floor. The bedroom still stunk of cologne, to which you picked out an evenly priced perfume, dumping it also onto the floor. "Ya hear that, Shelby? That's your coin going down the fucking drain." Arthur had left the room by this point, waiting down stairs in the kitchen or foyer presumably.

Slamming the door so hard you were sure the picture frames rattled against the wall, you stormed off downstairs. 

In the kitchen Arthur stood, admiring the large and extravagant bouquet of flowers Tommy had sent for you, numerous other boxes were tied up neatly. You passed by everything, opting to fetch a crystal tumbler from one of the higher shelves. Above the fridge was a collection of highly expensive and absolutely stunning alcohols lined the glass cabinet. "You'll fetch me that bourbon will you, Arthur?' You pointed to an unopened bottle toward the front. 

"Thomas will slaughter us both." He chuckled, still reaching up to grab the bottle for you. 

"It's not like he comes around here often anymore. He's a ghost in these walls." You sighed, cracking the lid and throwing it onto the table. You filled your tumbler halfway, sipped the brown liquid before deciding you didn't want it. "Show me what's in those boxes, Arthur. Be a good man."

"You're both the exact same as each other I swear." Begrudgingly he pulled the bow off the first box, inside were those small bottles he'd spoken about. The next one he opened before closing again, "It's not my place to look at what he wants you to wear, Y/N."

You snatched the box from him, tearing away the tissue paper to reveal a new lacy set of white and pink lingerie. You rolled your eyes. Grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting the main portion of the underwear in half, doing the same with the bra. "I'll send you back to his office with gifts of my own." You mumbled, tipping the bottle of aged bourbon down the sink, uncaring as Arthur bit his tongue. You screwed the lid back on tightly. "I'll have a maid pick up some of the pieces of glass and add them too." You stormed out of the kitchen, pushing the bouquet to the floor where it spilled outward. "Help yourself to the food, Arthur, I've got other breakfast plans."

Now with your purse wrapped around your body and phone in hand, you stormed from the house, a woman on a mission. 

First you ventured to a café, and instead of pulling out your usual credit card you handed the cashier the emergency card given to you by Thomas. He'd get an alert by email or text that you were using it, to buy a four pound coffee. Speaking of said emergency credit card, you looked at it in your hand before you shuffled it back into your wallet in order to free up your hands so you could grab the coffee. 

As you stepped out onto the street your pocket buzzed, it was from Tommy no doubt, either about your meeting with Arthur or the charge to the emergency card. You opted to ignore it, beginning your walk down the street. As you walked you began to think of what you could do to make it worse for Tommy. 

In the back of your mind you knew it was wrong to reject his attempts at small apologies, he was trying to make your life easier. But you also absolutely despised the fact he thought he had to do everything himself. You were a duo, now formally and officially bound by marriage, and Tommy was treating you like a throwaway whore. Sipping at your coffee you entered a store on a whim, picking it out because it had large windows with expensive jewels. _Now that's going to make his pockets hurt._ You thought, smirking as you entered the store.

You'd ended up buying a decadent choker than not only clung to your neck but also dripped down your neck like white candlewax. You'd opted to only buy one item and order an uber, again with the emergency card. You snapped a photo to Finn, knowing he'd show Tommy, asking him if he liked it. When you got the notification that he'd screenshotted it you knew you were doing to be in for it. 

A short car ride away and you were at a small boutique, skimming over the more intimate options. You remembered back to that morning, Tom had gotten you something white and pink, so you steered clear of those colours. You'd get something you liked, not what he wanted you to wear. Now all you needed to do was skip over to the office and ruin his life. 

You arrived later than you first thought. The car ride from the boutique in addition to busy London traffic had stalled you for about an hour and a half, and now you were peckish. You bypassed the large skyscraper that Thomas Shelby had made his base of operations, dipping into another café, ordering a take-away sandwich. 

Finally you decided to open your phone, seeing about a dozen messages from Tommy, and numerous others from the other Shelby's. All were relatively the same, but you replied to Tommy first as you entered the lobby of the grand building, slapping the button for the top floor offices. You sighed, taking a bite out of the sandwich as the elevator began to rise. You picked at your nails, chewing absentmindedly and when the doors opened you didn't bother greeting the receptionist, taking the first right down the hall to find the bathroom. 

Now this was where you needed to be careful. Every Shelby brother had an office on this floor, including Polly and yourself. Were all of them in today? Likely not, Arthur had come to see you that morning so he was likely still out of the office. Finn and John were likely to clock off within the next half hour and Tommy, dear old Tommy would stay until the early hours of the morning. 

Once inside the surprisingly empty bathroom you locked the door behind you, pulling out the jewelry and lingerie you'd bought a couple hours previous. Layering the items carefully you slipped your dress and coat over your body again, hiding your expensive purchases up with the white overcoat. A portion of the black and red lingerie snuck out under your dress, firm straps attaching to a double garter over your thighs. If you strutted well enough anybody could see that you'd dressed inappropriately for the office. You opened the coat, relaxing onto your legs and snapping a photo, sending it to Tommy and your Instagram story. You smiled, dumping the bags into a trash bin under the sinks. 

You also chucked in the half eaten sandwich and washed your hands, before exiting the bathroom and storming off down the hall further. You passed by glass walls, each filled with more men progressively. At the end of the large room was Tommy's, hidden behind walls where he could see out of, but no one could see in. You were just about to reach for the handle when Arthur came to grab you at your shoulders. 

"Y/N. He's busy."

"Don't care." You struggled to push him out of the way. "Let me through. I'm a Shelby now."

"You're an idiot is what you are. Go back home, your mess has been cleaned up." 

You rolled your eyes, jutting a knee out and pouting. "No. If I do, I won't see him for another fucking year."

John came up behind you, blocking you from skirting around Arthur. "He's right, Y/N. It's a massive deal worth millions he's got right now. Just wait until half past five, yeah?" 

You heard a phone slam from inside his office. Both brothers didn't notice it or move, and you made one last attempt at running for the door. "Frankly, I don't care. I didn't spend all this money today to not see him." You huffed when the boys stopped you again. Down the hall in Finn's office a flurry of men in sleek suits exited the room, looking equally as nervous. 

"How much did you spend then? Surely you've got a hundred necklaces that all look the same as this one." 

"No! This is very clearly different, see he-"

The three of you jumped when the door swung open, there stood Tommy with his dress shirt rolled up his his elbows, top button popped and suspenders on full view. Arthur was quick to explain, "Tried to keep her out here To-"

"You're alright, Arthur, John." He nodded them off. He glanced down at you, sighing, as if he was half contemplating even letting you inside his office. "Y/N, how nice to see you." He remained cordial, stepping back to let you into the room. 

"I'm surprised you remember my name, Thomas." You seethed, stepping in anyway. The room stunk of cigarette smoke, papers cluttered every surface available and a half-drunk bottle of gin was sitting at his desk. "You're not much of a gin man, Tommy." You taunted. As soon as the door was shut behind you Tommy wasted no time in grabbing you roughly by the throat and pushing you up against the wooden wall behind his desk. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Y/N?" He spat, hand constricting around your throat tightly. 

"I could ask you the same thing. You know I hate those flowers." The pair of you were like snakes fighting, spitting venom. 

He squeezed tighter, using one hand to undo the only done-up button on on your coat, spreading it open. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve, spending cash on that card. Made me think you were in trouble, then I see you've bought a four fucking pound coffee!"

You didn't falter in front of him, holding his gaze, managing to ground out, "It was an emergency!"

He let go of your throat and your feet hit the ground. "And jewels too? Too bad you'll have to return it." He poured himself a glass of gin, swallowing it whole. 

"You're forgetting the last purchase." You slipped the white coat off your shoulders and paraded around his office like a harlequin, giving him a right show. "I hated the colours you gave me this morning, I'd much rather wear black and red than white and pink, Tommy. But what would you know? I haven't seen you in fucking weeks."

"So this is what it's about? I'm not at home enough to fuck you to sleep? Poor girl." He drawled, lips attaching themselves to the neck of the bottle, taking a swig out of the bottle. 

"It's okay, I have toys much larger than you to help me." You snatched the bottle from his hands like an angry child, sipping at the alcohol. 

"Best go home to them then, it's getting late now." He sat down in his chair, watching you as you moved around his office. 

"They were there for me on my wedding night. All you give a shit about is this office. It reeks, like that cologne." You sighed to yourself. 

"I heard you spilled it on my rug, Y/N."

"I've changed the rug since then. You wouldn't know." You wrenched open the closest window, pulling the sliding glass so the office had some sort of circulation. "You know, I understood what I was getting myself into when I started fucking you, a gangsters girlfriend would see less of her boyfriend the longer they dated." You took another swig of the bottle, coughing as it filtered down your throat. "But if I knew being a mobsters wife meant taking pills to sleep and getting tone-deaf gifts I would have opted out a long time ago." You hooked your coat on your hand, paying more attention to it than your husband. 

"I pull the load around here so you don't ever have to even smell blood!" He shouted, hands slamming on the wood of his desk. 

"Maybe I want to!" You fired back. 

"It'll be your blood before anyone else's, Y/N." He was hunched over his desk now.

"I'd hope it'd be via birth. Did Polly tell you what I said? I thought I'd have a swollen belly by now, you have barely touched or kissed me since you said 'I do'! You're fucking insufferable!" You slammed the glass bottle down onto the dry bar behind you. 

"So you're eager for a babe? That's it?" He came to move behind you, large hand resting at the small of your back.

"It'd be the only thing to hold at night. Even if I did have one, you'd be around even less. I bet you'd leave us out in the cold."

One of his hands slammed into wall right beside your head. "You think I stay here all night for fun?" His voice was hoarse as he leant down to talk directly into your ear. "You think I don't think about getting someone else to do my own work for me so I can come home?"

You pushed him off you, deciding it was pointless. He followed you, blocking the door, hastily locking it behind him. "You've got the wrong idea if you think you're going home now. I've heard all about what you did this morning. You tried not to break your composure, looking straight ahead until Tommy's hand came top cup your jaw, angling you up. "If you really want to leave, you know the word."

You felt tears prick at your eyes, avoiding his gaze and whispering, "Mango." You saw Tommy's jaw tighten quickly, before going slack, dropping your chin. He unlocked the door and stepped aside. You stepped into the office, now mostly devoid. Your body felt tense and your jaw wobbled as you turned your head around, seeing Tommy packing his things. 

"I'll call a car." He said, now speaking in a regular voice. You nodded, covering yourself up with the white coat, drawing it closer to your body. When the pair of you exited the office and stepped into the elevator he tentatively wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "You'll still be getting a right punishment later, Mrs. Shelby." He promised. 

When the car came around Tommy placed you on his lap, not bothering with the seat belt. "Shall we talk like a civilized, married, pair of adults now?" He whispered into your skin. 

* * *

You hadn't talked like civilized adults in the slightest. You were sure if your driver hadn't been a Shelby Company employee he'd of pulled over and called the cops. You'd fought again about Tommy's long work hours and how you felt more than neglected. Upon arrival to your home you stormed off, dumping your outer accessories and layers at the bottom of the staircase. 

You were stopped from going any further though when Tommy came up behind you, hands securely around your waist. "You've been very naughty today, Y/N. Caused me a lot of stress. You best be stripped and ready when I come to you, got it?" He nipped the top of your ear, pulling on it. 

When he released you, you sprung up the stairs, stumbling to get your heels off in the hallway that led to the master suite. You slipped off your dress as best you could but kept the new lingerie and jewelry on, admiring yourself in the mirror that rested against the wall. You only noticed Tommy had entered the room when you heard his suit jacket being tossed in front of you. 

"Take off those fucking diamonds." He continued to undress, dethatching his maroon suspenders. "And this lacy shit." He snapped the material at your hips, pulling it back and letting it hit your body. 

"These diamonds are quite nice, I think I'll be keeping them on." You walked backwards slowly, keeping your eyes level with Tommy's.

"Suit yourself." He sighed, grabbing the bulk of your hair by the tips and fisting it in his hand. Now he had a firm grip on you he turned you around and folded you over the edge of the bed so that your ass stuck out. His firm hand came down to slap your ass, causing you to cry out, but unconsciously move closer to the source. You rubbed against his leg, shallowly moving up and down as you awaited the next slap. When it didn't come you turned your neck around to see Tommy mesmerized by your ass. 

"That's a poor punishment, Shelby. I thought I'd at least get thrown around a litt-"

He cut in, "Do you know what you're rubbing up against, Y/N?" There was a pause as Tommy inhaled sharply. "You're up against the barrel of my gun." His voice was hoarse and you glanced between him and his groin, not able to actually see said gun. "Let me pull it out for you, love."

You gulped as he reached around to your face and showed you the pistol. You blinked as he cocked open the back of it and let the bullets splatter onto the ground behind you, a continuous clattering happening. Before you knew it the coolness of the metal was pressed against your clothed pussy. You gasped as you felt the ridges of the now safe gun press against your folds. 

"I'm never cleaning this gun now." You whined and keened as Tommy spoke, in addition to the arrival of the bullet barrel now being pressed against your bare pussy, lingerie being dismantled and dumped. "'M gonna shoot men dead with a gun that's got your juices covered in it." Your hands reached in front of you, clasping for the sheets. Tommy behind you couldn't stop flicking his eyes between the back of your head and your pussy, holding the gun firmly as he used his free hand to come down on your ass again. He watched as your legs came to cup the gun, squeezing in pleasure against the usually foreign object. 

"Tommy, please!"

"Oh, so now you want to play nice?" He tutted, smacking his hand down again on the opposite cheek. "Not happening. I want you to cum on this gun."

You closed your eyes for a moment, bracing yourself for the next slap. When it happened a burst of arousal spread through your veins as you felt all the shapes and ridges of the gun press across your clit. You'd worked yourself up so much during the day and especially between your two separate fights, so you knew the first orgasm you'd have would be quick and over with in a matter of minutes. 

It came as quick as you'd thought, crying out as Tommy landed one last slap to your ass, massaging the place where large red handprints resided. You cried out, eyes wrenching shut as Tommy rubbed the gun along your folds, coaxing your orgasm out of you. "Good girl. Finally doing what I asked." He cooed, stepping back and placing the gun on a table by a window. Once it was out of his hands he tore off his dress shirt, stalking towards you with lust hooded eyes. 

You turned around so that you were on your back, wincing as slight pain flooded your body. Without using words, Tommy knelt in front of you, hooking one of your legs over his shoulder and looking up at you. "Now, do you deserve to cum again?"

"Yes! Please, Tommy, I'll be so good for you." You wriggled further back on the bed, only for Tommy to pull you closer again. 

"I'll see how you go." He dove his head down, ending the conversation there. You felt your eyes roll into the back of your head and your hands came down to grasp at his hair, tugging on it slightly. He first began his assault on your fluttering pussy by attaching his lips to your clit, sucking there. 

He really held all the power in the world, your Thomas Shelby. Knelt below your legs, tongue tasting every last inch of you and eyes fixated on the space between your navel and your pussy. You swore you could see his eyes close for a moment. You watched him intently, soaking up the pleasure he gave you like a sponge. Even though you had your eyes firmly fixated on him it still took you at least five seconds to realize he'd ducked his tongue down to lick over your hole as his hand came down to slap your clit. 

With wide eyes you rolled forward, legs closing as much as you could considering his head was still between your legs. "Fuck, please, Tommy, do that again." You begged, exhaling shakily. You relaxed your legs, the walls of your hole contracting around his tongue. A few more quick and short slaps to your clit had you curving your back and almost sliding off the bed. Tommy stabilized you with his free hand, slapping you again in the process. He retracted his head, licking his lips and cocking his head, smiling. 

"You and spanking, hmm? Whore." He swore, landing a very firm hand now on the entirety of your exposed pussy. You moaned, body shuddering, legs shaking. You bit down hard on your bottom lip, drawing blood. 

"Please, Tommy, fuck!" He switched hands, this time when the cold metal of his wedding band made contact with your folds you felt like you were seeing stars. And you were, as Tommy continued the slap and hit your pussy now with his left hand as compared to his right in a relentless pace, barely stopping for you to recover. Your hands went loose in his hair and shook slightly as you came back down to your senses. 

"I don't remember giving you permission to cum, Y/N." Tommy growled, now standing over you with his fly undone. You gulped and trembled beneath him, the aftermath of your second orgasm still rolling over you, sending sparks through your body every so often. 

"Tommy, please, I'm sorry I did-"

"Be quiet, woman." You clamped your mouth shut. "Nestle yourself on _our_ bed, come on, up against the headboard." He coaxed you forward, watching your body as blotchy skin moved in front of his eyes. "Good girl, you'll be good for me, right? Knowing your track record your bound to disobey orders again." He smirked, pulling his trousers down, boxers following suit. 

You laid down on your back, watching as he came to bed. Without looking at the clock you could tell it was well past eight. The traffic on the way home was bumper to bumper for a majority of it. You kept your eyes on Tommy as he came to kneel in front of your pussy, tongue darting out to coat his bottom lip in saliva. "Finally what you want, eh? I'll put a baby in you, keep you happy while I'm away."

"If I've got a baby you'll be around just as much as I am, Mr Shelby." You swatted his shoulder as he came down for a kiss, the first one you'd shared in weeks. 

"Course I will be, Mrs Shelby." He smiled, teasing in nature as he retracted his body so that he was fully present down by your hips. "I wouldn't miss seein' you swollen with my seed for the world." You rolled your eyes but quickly dropped that response when Tommy slid his cock inside of you. You groaned and sighed, mouth hanging open. Your head lolled back into the pillows and Tommy's mouth came down to sloppily kiss your neck as he began to thrust slowly. "I should be punishing you right now, Y/N, _fuck."_ He groaned into your skin, snapping his hips. 

Your hands snaked themselves over Tommy's biceps, squeezing the bulging muscle there before slowly traveling to the wide expanse of his shoulders, scraping the skin with your nails whenever a particularly deep or hard thrust caused you to tense up. "I wouldn't be able to, ahh - shit, take it if you did." You whined shakily.

"Might just have to stick around until tomorrow then, and fuck you into his mattress." He adjusted your head so that it faced him, before he connected his lips to yours again. "Heard about what you did to that bottle of bourbon."

You gulped, pulling away briefly for a second, letting a moan slip as an excuse for pulling away from his mouth. "It's not my fault it tasted ancient."

Tommy gave a strong snap of his hips, skin slapping against skin. "That's the point. It's aged bourbon." He growled, teeth gnashing against yours, swallowing your moans and whines. 

Your body was tired, overstimulated and your mind kept the racing thoughts of 'baby', 'Tommy', and 'please' at the forefront of your consciousness. At best you could probably have one other orgasm before you were out for the count. Tommy could tell too, by the way of how you clenched around his cock and how tight you were when he first slid in. You whined, breaking the kiss again to relish in the feeling. "I'm not gonna last long, Tommy."

"You won't cum unless I say so." He began to increase the pace of his thrusts. 

You began to ramble, "Please Tommy, please let me cum. Please!" Panting you wrenched your eyes shut, arm even coming up to block out the light further. 

Sensing distress in your voice, but still thrusting, Tommy asked. "Do you want me to stop? I can if-"

"If you stop I'm divorcing you Shelby." You spat, whining, hips moving in tandem with his. He laughed loudly and focused on keeping his pace, shutting up for once. 

Your hand came down to delicately play with your clit, bringing your pleasure forward again, body threatening to let go. You rolled the throbbing bundle of nerves between your index and middle finger, head once again lolling back and hitting the pillows. 

True to your threat, Tommy didn't stop. He pressed your legs up so that they both hung over one shoulder and grabbed you by your hips once his cock was fully sheathed inside of you, "You can cum now Y/N, be a good girl and milk me."

With the permission, in addition to the nimble fingers circling your clit, your body released the pressure it'd been holding up for the third time, legs shaking involuntarily. You felt him cum quickly after, spurts of cum hitting your walls. 

As soon as Tommy pulled out, a mixture of both your liquids covering him, he positioned your body so that your ass and legs were in the air. "If you really want a child now, sit like this for a few minutes."

You sighed, voiced hoarse when you spoke. "How do you-"

"John. Tells me this is an added way of getting a girl pregnant." 

You laughed, hands pulling stray hairs out of your face. "Can we chat, in the morning? I don't want to get into another fight now."

"I'll order breakfast for you and we can talk." He smiled down at you walking around the room while your lower half was in the air, picking out a new pair of boxers. "Like civilized adults, I hope."

You giggled, nodding and returning your ass to the sheets when Tommy returned, shuffling so he could join you in bed. 


End file.
